


Kinktober Day 9: Return of Sidra & Jez

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Kinktober [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Beating, F/M, Submissive Male, Whipping, hot wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Intense was probably the first word Jez would use to describe his relationship with Sidra, immediately followed by the word fulfilling. There was something unique about this relationship that placed it in a category all on its own as far as Jez was concerned. No one had ever made him feel the way Sidra did, no one had ever helped him to just let go. People might find their relationship strange, maybe even be offended by it, but Jez simply did not care. He loved Sidra and she meant the absolute world to him.





	Kinktober Day 9: Return of Sidra & Jez

**Author's Note:**

> [Authors Note: I actually loved these guys so much I wanted to bring them back as they are a fun dynamic to play with. This is not a continuation of the same scene from the first story, this is a different play scene for them altogether.]

Intense was probably the first word Jez would use to describe his relationship with Sidra, immediately followed by the word fulfilling. There was something unique about this relationship that placed it in a category all on its own as far as Jez was concerned. No one had ever made him feel the way Sidra did, no one had ever helped him to just let go. People might find their relationship strange, maybe even be offended by it, but Jez simply did not care. He loved Sidra and she meant the absolute world to him. 

Most of their relationship was spent living the vanilla life, which was fine, but Jez wanted more. He wanted to be collared by Sidra, not just wear a collar. He wanted to belong to her. Each time they had an intense scene it just reaffirmed that he didn’t ever want to submit to anyone else, not the way he did with her. Yes sometimes at play parties there was a little sharing going on, but nothing too extreme and even though he was the sub he did have some say in what happened to him and whether or not someone else was allowed to scene with him.

Sidra was all Jez wanted out of life and he simply did not know how to tell her. Tonight was a special night. They were going to try pushing his limits where pain was concerned. They had discussed the scene a couple weeks ago and had come to an agreement on what to try and how far they wanted to push. Jez was curious how much pain his body could actually take. He was no stranger to pain, enjoyed it actually, but they had never really pushed the limits of what he could handle. 

Jez was excited, beside himself really, waiting for Sidra to get home. He had already prepared the bedroom, set out everything they would need, even brought in the cooler from the hall closet to chill some water for them. He had a feeling they would need it. With the room prepared Jez busied himself around the apartment. Making sure there was nothing that might distract Sidra from tonight's activities. He hoped that work had gone well and wouldn’t put a wrench in their activities. 

Long ear flicking at the sound of the key in the lock Jez tried to look natural as he leaned against the couch. Of course he didn’t look natural at all and the amused look on Sidra’s face told him as much. His ears drooped slightly feeling a bit silly as she walked in and set their dinner on the table.

“Give me a moment to change, then we can eat, how's that sound?” Leaning down Sidra kissed the top of his head. “You are adorable and I love you, but I have got to get out of these shoes.”

Jez went about setting the table, it was easier to bring food home when they had plans as no one wanted to really take the time to cook. A light meal was also better than trying this on an empty stomach. Sitting down, Jez smiled when Sidra walked in looking more comfortable. 

“Don’t worry, I will change before we start. I just wanted to relax and eat.” Sidra smiled as they both dug into the food. 

Conversation was light and they discussed the scene a bit to make sure they were both still on the same page as for how they wanted the evening to go. Food finished Jez gave Sidra time to get ready as he began getting himself ready for the scene. 

The hot wax gave him pause, with as much hair as he had on his body, he was a little concerned about the practicality of actually trying this. He liked his body hair and so did Sidra. The kind they got was meant to be used in kink. Safety candles, but even with a name like that they could still remove hair. So they had to choose a hairless part of his body and apply oil to the skin to be safe. Since he was such a hairy guy the only real option was his back, which was oddly bereft of hair. Everywhere else he had quite a bit, but his back remained oddly bare. 

Sidra stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at Jez who was looking abit nervous. “It looks like everything is ready, lets oil you up and start with the hot wax ok?” 

Jez moved to the floor laying on the padding he put down, an old sheet covered it just in case it couldn’t be cleaned after this was over. He was trembling a bit with excitement as he waited for Sidra to straddle his hips and start rubbing in the oil. It actually felt nice and relaxed him quite a bit. The oil felt good on his skin and the massage was even better. He could hear Sidra’s huffing breathy laugh as he began to melt beneath her. 

“Don’t fall asleep pet, things are about to get interesting.” Sidra lit the candle once the oil was off her hands. Safety wax melted quickly and easily, which is why it was meant to be used in this way. It had a low melting temperature so that it wouldn’t damage the skin. 

The first few drops splashed on the goblins skin and Sidra loved it. The white contrasted beautifully with the green of his skin. She began to move the candle, letting the wax run over his skin as she tried to make patterns. She drew a little smiley face and a heart. So far Jez seemed perfectly fine but she had to check in. “Is it too painful?”

Jez shook his head then spoke. “No, it feels great, I think we need to do this more often just to relax sometimes. It doesn’t hurt like I thought it would, just feels really really good.” Jez wiggled a bit as he realized it wasn’t just relaxing him, but also arousing him a bit. 

“I will keep that in mind, for now lets just keep going for a bit, this will warm you up some for what is coming next.” Sidra peeled the cooled wax off of his skin and set it aside, this time she wanted to try a bigger design. Carefully she moved the candle a bit closer and began to drip wax in a pattern to try and make little wings on his back. 

Soon the candle had burned down and Sidra had to blow it out. The wings were far from perfect, honestly they were lopsided and funny looking, but she loved them anyway. Getting up she grabbed her phone and took a picture to show him later. For now she needed to remove the wax so they could continue. 

Helping Jez up Sidra leaned down and gave him a kiss. “You ready for the next part? Remember your color codes ok?” Sidra helped Jez onto their modified x-frame. They had custom ordered it to work for his size, lifting him up off the ground but giving him a place to put his feet so he wasn’t just dangling. This would keep his weight from being suspended from his wrists for too long. 

Bringing out a small whip, Sidra wasn’t looking to take skin off his back, but this would leave marks. Setting the whip aside she moved in and smacked the skin of his ass and thighs to prepare it for what was to come. Body punching would come before the whipping, a light beating would prepare him and she knew where to hit so as to not cause damage. His back was already warm from the wax, so he took the punches there rather well. 

The hits to his thighs had Jez grunting and squirming in his restraints. He wasn’t going to call a color, he had taken worse beatings in less fun situations. This was actually weirdly nice. While it hurt, it was also kind of like an intense massage, a really violent intense massage. Sidra was strong and while she was pulling her punches, she wasn’t doing so by a great margin. 

Jez was enjoying the abuse far more than he thought he would and found that once he got used to the shock of it, he was becoming aroused again. Not fully hard, but getting there. It was strange to him that this excited him, yet at the same time it made a weird sort of sense. He liked pain, all kinds of pain apparently. This was just a new way to experience a familiar kind of pain. 

Body warmed up by the beating, Jez could hear Sidra behind him moving around. Soon he felt the light sting of something hitting him. This had to be the whip. It was made of a softer material, but it was going to leave welts. Unlike with the wax and the beating, this was a sharp kind of pain, a high contrast to what he had felt before. 

Slowly Sidra worked him with the whip, varying the intensity of her strikes. She wanted to get him used to it before she hit him harder. The crack of it striking his skin was a beautiful sound and she tried not to get lost in the act. Watching his body language for any signs of a problem, any indication he was being stubborn and not calling a color when he needed to. She found that Jez was standing there, taking the whipping, and he seemed to be enjoying it. 

His thighs were shaking and Jez was lucky that the shape of the x-frame was open near his crotch otherwise his dick would be pressed against the wood of it and that would not be comfortable. The sting of the whip was shockingly pleasant to him. His cock twitched with each strike as his skin stung from the pain. He could feel the tip growing slick as precum began to drip out of him, and one well placed strike caused him to moan. Soon Sidra was pressed against his back, her hand on his cock, stroking him. 

“Oh, it looks like someone is really enjoying being whipped. Such a good boy, taking all that pain. The welts on your skin are beautiful my pet. You deserve a reward for such good behavior.”

Jez couldn’t stop his hips from trying to thrust forward into Sidras hand, the praise driving his pleasure higher. He loved being good for her, pleasing her, he loved that his pain brought her pleasure as much as it did him. He could feel his cock swelling, balls pulling up. He would cum soon if she allowed it.

Voice shaky, Jez spoke.”M.. May I cum Mistress?”

“Such a good pet, seeking permission. Yes my darling, cum for me. I want to hear you enjoy it, I want to feel your pleasure spilling over my hand.”

Jez arched hard, cumming in Sidra’s hand, her words setting off his orgasm. He was pretty much trained to cum on command at this point. It didn’t always work, but tonight was one of those nights that it did. 

Panting Jez hung limply in the restraints, feeling warm and distant as exhaustion began to seep into his form. He could feel Sidra removing the restraints and cleaning him up. By the time they were both in the bed he was a little more aware, having slipped in and out of sub space a few times throughout the scene. They were both covered in a soft warm blanket as Jez felt cool water against his lips. 

“Drink love, you did so well. I am so proud of you.” Sidra helped Jez drink, falling easily into their aftercare routine. As this was a more intense scene she knew he needed to be warm and hydrated before moving on to the rest. Slowly he would come back to himself and they could discuss the scene. For now he needed her love, her cuddles, and plenty of cool water. “You pain and pleasure are beautiful to me Jez, I love you so much.”

Jez finished half the bottle then snuggled against Sidra. “Love you too, so much.” His voice was small and sleepy. He needed to rest for a bit before they could talk about the scene. Sometimes the after care really was the best part.


End file.
